videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hasbro Skateboarding
Hasbro Skateboarding is a sports video game developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision for Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360 and Windows. handheld versions are ported by Vicarious Visions. The game uses the same game engine as Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 made by Neversoft and Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure made by Toys for Bob and features characters from Transformers, My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop and G.I. Joe. Voice TBA Quotes * Hasbro Skateboarding (Console)/Quotes * Hasbro Skateboarding (DS)/Quotes * Hasbro Skateboarding (GBA 2.0)/Quotes Characters * Skater - A 12-year-old boy/girl that is a fan of skating; he/she is playable in the game. (As created in Create-A-Skate) My Little Pony Franchise * Princess Twilight Sparkle - TBA * Pinkie Pie - TBA * Rainbow Dash - TBA * Fluttershy - TBA Transformers Franchise * Optimus Prime - TBA * Bumblebee - TBA * Arcees - TBA * Megatron - TBA Littlest Pet Shop Franchise * Blythe Baxter - TBA * Roxie McTerrier - TBA * Bev Gilturtle - TBA G.I. Joe Franchise * Duke - TBA * Snake Eye - TBA NPC * Storm Shadows - TBA Collectables * Princess Twilight Sparkle - TBA * Pinkie Pie - TBA * Rainbow Dash - TBA * Fluttershy - TBA * Optimus Prime - TBA * Bumblebee - TBA * Arcees - TBA * Megatron - TBA * Blythe Baxter - TBA * Roxie McTerrier - TBA * Bev Gilturtles - TBA * Duke - TBA * Snake Eye - TBA Goals Asterisk means unlockable when finishing all story mode goals. My Little Pony Ponyville Empire * Big MacIntosh - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Applejack - "Turn Pinocchio to a real boy" * Cutie Mark Crusaders - "Save all lost fairy tale creatures!" * Rarity - "Collect Fiona's flowers" Crystal Empire* * Princess Celestia - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Princess Luna - * Princess Cadence - * Flash Sentry - Klugetown* * Capper - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Captain Celaneo - * Queen Novo - Transformers Cybertron * Ratchet - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Jazz - * Starscream - Autobot City* * Ironhide - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Shockwave - * Wheeljack - Foosa Lair* * Spectro - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Spyfinder - * Viewfinder - * Soundwave - Littlest Pet Shop Downtown City * Zoe Trent - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Youngmee Song - * Sue - "Get Bev out of the tree!" * Jasper - Blythe's Littlest Pet Shop Store* * Minka - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Russell - * Sunil - * Penny - Paw-Tucket* * Jade - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Trip - * Quincy - * Edie - G.I. Joe Cobra Island * Storm Shadow - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" "Find 10 packs of cheese puffs for Sid" Sierra Gordo* * Zartan - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Lady Jaye - * Cobra Commander - Chomo-Lungma* * Scarlet - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Jinx - * Roadblock - * Hawk - Songs (Only in Console Version) * The Go-Gos - We Got the Beat TBA Movies Console * My Little Pony Music Video (EG Stomp from My Little Pony.) * Intro TBA Unlockables Console Gallery * Concept Art Movies TBA Characters * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Arcess * Megatron * Bev Gilturtle * Snake Eye Category:Hasbro Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Sports Games Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Skateboarding games Category:Games based on toys Category:Vicarious Visions Category:My Little Pony Category:Transformers Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:G.I. Joe Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:PC Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Hasbro Games Category:Game Boy Advance 2.0 Games Category:Neversoft Category:Toys for Bob Category:Beenox